1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible canopy frames and, in particular, canopy frames having improved connection brackets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Canopy shelters with collapsible frames are commonly used to provide portable shelter for outdoor activities such as camping, picnicking, parties, weddings, and more. Such collapsible canopy shelters typically comprise a canopy cover and a canopy frame configured to stand alone when in an expanded or deployed state and to collapse into a collapsed state for storage and transport.
While conventional canopy shelters are useful for a variety of purposes, such as providing portable shade and/or shelter from the elements and providing an aesthetically pleasing backdrop for special events, conventional canopy frames leave room for improvement with respect to structural integrity. Some conventional canopy frame designs are vulnerable to misalignment, excessive friction, and twisting, which make the canopy difficult to expand and collapse.
Canopy frames are generally constructed of cross members which pivot relative to one another during expansion and collapse of the frame. In certain configurations, particularly in a canopy frame including a center lift tube, perpendicular cross members come together at a T point. Some canopy frames utilize a bracket at the T point to position one cross member generally perpendicular to at least one additional cross member.